Siblings, Huh?
by regularshow565
Summary: "All I ever heard at school was questions about us being related and ever since I've asked a question of my own: siblings, huh?"/ "More like strangers."


**Sorry for not posting anything in a while! This was requested a while back by Pokefan970 and I'm really sorry it hasn't been posted until now! Hope you like it! In this story I made Rigby two years older than Don.**

Two-year-old Rigby looked up at his mother as she cradled him in her arms.

"You don't understand this yet, but you're going to be a big brother soon! That will be exciting!" Rigby's mother said happily with a big smile on her face.

Rigby giggled at the look on his mother's face as she kissed his forehead.

"I know you'll love your little sister or brother as soon as you see them!"

If only she knew how much her son would hate his sibling as they grew up.

* * *

"Could you watch Rigby while I give Don a bath?" Rigby's mother asked her husband as she held her youngest son in her arms.

"Sure, I'll watch him. You take your time," Rigby's father said as he watched his two-year-old look on as his mother walked away carrying his brother.

Rigby started crawling after his mom when his dad scooped him up in his arms.

Rigby whimpered and reached out his arms as his mom disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

The elder raccoon kissed Rigby's head as he held him. "Your mom will be back soon, don't worry."

Rigby tried with all his might to escape his father's grip only to be shushed and held until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Rigby, can I have some sugar?" Five-year-old Don asked his brother as they neared Don's kindergarten classroom.

There were many kids hugging their parents while others were screaming and crying.

 _Of course you can't have any sugar! I don't want to be hugging you only to end up having you clinging to me!_

"No, it's embarrassing," Seven-year-old Rigby said as he and Don walked behind their mom.

The two brothers stopped a few feet from a group of kids as their mom talked to the teacher standing by the door.

 _Maybe I can sneak to my class now. He can't follow me there._

 _"Please,_ I'm scared," Don said as his brother started turning away.

Rigby stopped when he heard Don speak and he sighed as he turned back toward him.

 _It is his first day of school and I remember how nervous I was._

"Fine," he said as Don's face lit up.

 _Just this once._

Don hugged his brother happily as their mom watched with a smile on her face.

Rigby looked around when he noticed kids going inside the classroom and pulled away from Don.

"Now get in there," he said and gave Don a gentle shove.

Don smiled and walked over to his mom before giving her a hug.

Rigby and his mom started walking in the direction of Rigby's classroom when they heard quick footsteps.

Before Rigby could even turn around, he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and he gasped in shock.

Don squeezed him tightly before letting go and running back to his class.

Rigby's mother gave a light chuckle at the look on Rigby's face as they kept walking.

She knew Rigby got fed up with Don all the time ever since his sixth birthday and her smile faded.

 _If only they could have more moments like this._

* * *

"Rigby, you pay attention to me when I'm speaking to you-"

"Pay attention to you? Why should I pay attention to you when all you do is pay attention to _him?"_ Rigby shouted back at his mother.

"This isn't about your brother, young man! This is about your behavior toward him. All he does is be nice to you and you treat him like garbage!"

The 23-year-old looked at his mom with a fire in his eyes that had built up over the years.

"I treat him like garbage because I _feel_ like garbage! All he does is ruin my life!" he yells.

Rigby's mom stared at her eldest son in horror.

"Ever since I was six he's stolen all my friends and the attention-"

"Is that why you're so mean to him? Since you lost a few childhood friendships that weren't meant to last?"

Rigby's eyes narrowed as he glared at his mom.

"Do you not remember me coming home from school everyday upset? I was always upset because I had no one but Mordecai! At recess everyone would go straight to Don and even Mordecai would up and leave me until we were separated from Don when we went to middle school!"

The shocked mother opened her mouth but was quickly cut off.

" _No!_ Don't you _dare_ try to speak when you wanted to know why I hate him! I was just a kid when my friendships were taken and I hurt so much. No kid should feel like their friends want someone better because that's exactly how I felt! I _still_ feel that whoever I meet should spend their time with someone better!"

The fire in Rigby's eyes got brighter.

"Everything is about Don and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being compared and being told I should be more like my brother! I'm tired of hearing other kids say to my face that I act nothing like Don and the truth is I don't! I act nothing like him because I feel like _we shouldn't be related!_ The screw-up shouldn't be related to the golden child, right?" Rigby shouted as his mother's eyes softened.

"Rigby, I-"

"All I ever heard at school was questions about us being related and ever since I've asked a question of my own: _siblings, huh?"_

The fire in Rigby's eyes dulled.

"More like strangers."

Rigby's mom stood there with her mouth open for a minute before speaking. "Rigby, I'm so sorry."

Rigby looked down as tears glistened in his eyes before he wiped them away and the fire brightened once more as he looked at his mom.

"You should be sorry! Day after day I came home and watched as you and dad paid more attention to Don all these years. You always wondered why I was such a jerk and a troublemaker. You were too oblivious to see that I was like that because of what I was going through. And remember that phone call you made a while back to one of your friends?" Rigby's eyes shimmered with tears. "The call where you _compared_ your sons."

His mom's eyes widened. "Rigby, I'm sorry about what I said while I was on the phone! I was frustrated with your behavior when you left home because you were so happy to leave your brother behind." She stepped towards her son only to have him step back.

"That's not all you were frustrated with. You also were upset with what I had chosen to do with my life. _My_ life choices."

Rigby's mom started shedding tears. "Rigby, I just wanted what was better for you than dropping out of school and working at a park."

"Well news flash: that's what I wanted! I wanted to drop out because I couldn't take school anymore with it being so hard! I wanted to work with my best friend at a park because I just wanted to get away! That job is the best thing that's ever happened to me because I finally have some friends who Don can't steal and because I'm finally away from a home where I felt _worthless_ and like I _didn't even exist!_ I was always in his shadow!"

Rigby couldn't hold back his tears anymore as he looked at his mom who he loved so dearly yet was so frustrated with.

Rigby took a deep breath as he looked into his mom's teary eyes.

"Now you know what I've kept bottled in all these years," he said before turning and walking out of the house.

* * *

Rigby walked up the stairs in the park house to his bedroom.

He opened the door to find Mordecai sitting on his bed with his headphones on.

Mordecai saw Rigby come in and close the door as he headed toward his trampoline.

He took off his headphones and smiled at Rigby who had his back turned to him.

"Hey, Rigby," he said happy to see his friend once again.

"Hey, Mordecai," Rigby said as he sat on his trampoline and supported his head with his elbows on his knees.

Mordecai frowned as he saw how upset Rigby looked. "You okay, dude?"

Rigby sighed and shook his head slowly as Mordecai moved to stand up.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly.

Mordecai observed Rigby as he stayed on his bed. "Alright, I'm here if you need me."

Rigby said nothing as he thought back to that phone call.

* * *

 _Rigby looked into his mom's bedroom as he heard her sigh on the phone._

 _"Yes, he dropped out of high school in the last year and I just wish he would have tried a little harder."_

 _Rigby frowned as he thought about how hard he had tried._

 _"It frustrates me that he picked a job as a groundskeeper at a park. Can you believe it?"_

 _Rigby felt like he was being shot in the chest._

 _"I just wish he could be more like his brother who, in my opinion, has a more successful job as an accountant."_

 _Rigby felt tears start to form as he listened to his mom finish up the call._

 _"I personally think his life would be much better if he made some better choices. I hope his best friend can straighten him out."_

* * *

Mordecai watched as his friend's eyes darted around before tears slowly started falling.

He got off his bed and walked to Rigby's trampoline.

He kneeled down as Rigby looked at him with tears cascading down his face.

"I don't know what's got you so worked up but I'm here for you." He hugged Rigby before he broke down.

Rigby hugged his friend back as he sobbed.

 _I wish you had been my brother, Mordecai._

* * *

 **I know this is pretty sad but I wanted to end it this way and I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
